


A Portrait of Vashti

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Megillat Ester | Book of Esther
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of color work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Portrait of Vashti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ernads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/gifts), [antongarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antongarou/gifts).




End file.
